1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to orthopedic spinal surgery and, in particular, to an apparatus or sled and methods for its use during spinal surgery.
2. Background of Related Art
Intervertebral discs can degenerate over time. In some instances, the disk material is simply diseased. These unfortunate occurrences can lead to, among other things, a reduction in normal intervertebral height. In addition, degenerated or diseased intervertebral disks abnormally compress opposing discs when the disk material is diseased. This unusual compression often results in persistent pain.
Doctors and scientists have developed several techniques to alleviate the pain caused by diseased intervertebral disk material. For instance, stabilization or arthrodesis of the intervertebral joint can reduce the pain associated with movement of an intervertebral joint having diseased disk material. These techniques, also generally known as spinal or joint fusion, entail removing the disk material that separates opposing vertebra and packing the void area with a suitable bone support matrix. The matrix fuses with the bone material of the vertebra thereby joining the two opposing vertebra together.
Joint fusion typically involves the use of a fusion device, such as a spinal cage, an I-beam spacer, or an interbody silo. During fusion procedures, surgeons place a spinal cage in a recess formed between opposing vertebra. This recess usually extends through the cortical end plates of this vertebra. Most spinal cages, as well as other fusion devices, have a chamber, or another kind of suitable space, where bone chips, bone slurry, bone allograft, or any other suitable bone support matrix is placed for facilitating bony union between the vertebrae. Ultimately, this bony union promotes stabilization of vertebrae. Alternatively, the fusion device may be made from autologous bone or allograft bone.
Spinal fusion is typically supported by implanting one or more interbody silos into the disk space either using an anterior or posterior approach. An anterior approach requires a separate incision whereby the surgeon accesses the patient's spine through the abdomen. One advantage is the interbody silo used in this procedure closely matches the footprint of the adjacent vertebral bodies. The disadvantage is that an anterior procedure is typically performed at a different time and requires its own incision and access. The device and methods of the present disclosure may also find application to insertion of non-fusion implants, including but not limited to artificial disc replacement implants.